Vacuum cleaners typically include a suction nozzle, a cleaner housing connected to the suction nozzle, a suction generator in the cleaner housing, and a dirt collection vessel in the cleaner housing. In an upright-type vacuum cleaner, an elongate handle is coupled to the cleaner housing. The handle may be pivotable, so that the handle extends vertically for operating the vacuum and is rotated downwardly for storing or stowing.